Living For Today
by MagicallyChallenged
Summary: This is an After Island Fic... Jate!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay guys, I know I am in the middle of another Fic right now but this one has been haunting me for the past week, you see I have multiple books full of Jate Fics and I never get round to posting them so I am hereby pledging to upload all I have, the good, the bad and the not so Skate friendly (my personal faves) in the hopes that your reviews will make my days seem a little bit brighter. Thanks XxXx**

He lay there in bed listening as the cars passed by his house. Thier soothing noise was beginning to send him to sleep. After a fifteen hour shift you'd think that he would have had no trouble sleeping but it was harder than you'd expect. He had been back for nearly two years now and his mind was always elsewhere... always with her. He pulled the duvet up over his head and tried to clear his mind,. No matter how hard he tried he could'nt get the images of her out of his head. The moment they met, hugged, kissed... and the moment they said goodbye. Him catching a flight to L.A. and her catching one to Talahasse. You guessed it, after everything she had chosen Sawyer, chosen to go with him and start anew. Although he tried, he couldnt shake these thoughts, images, fellings. He wondered how she was, wondered if she was safe, if she was happy... with him. But most of all he wondered if she thought of him. Whereever she was, he wondered if she lay in bed, her mind transfixed on him...he shook his head knowing he would never find out the answer to that question. That would go down as one of lifes great mysteries.

Realising that trying to sleep was just too hard he got out of bed and went to the kitchen. The big house felt lonely with only one occupant. Its modern decor was offset only by the pile of toys in the living room. He opened the door to the fridge and smiled, a Dora the Explorer doll stared him square in the face. He took her out of her cold isolation and grabbed himself a bottle of water. Walking over to the breakfast bar he sat on a chair and looked into the eyes of the doll...mesmorised. A knock at the door woke him from his trance and taking a glance at the clock he realised who was on the other side of the door.

"10:15 that can only mean... Abby!" he shouted as he opened the door to a small three year old girl whose tight blonde ringlets unmistakenly made her the daughter of Claire and Charlie.

"Uncky Jacky" the little girl cried in excitement, opening her arms so that she could be picked up. Jack bent down and scooped the little girl up in his arms, his nose touching hers as they began what had become thier morning ritual of eskimo kisses followed by a big hug from which both looked like they would never let go. As they entered the apartment Jack still holding the little girl in his arms a young woman follwed, a pink bag in one hand her other clutching onto the hand of a small and timid five year old.

"How is my favourite nephew today?..." Jack asked the little boy as he held up his hand for a high five. The boy matched his actions but his face held itself in a small frown "... Aaron, you okay buddy?" Jack asked placing Abby on the sofa and turning to face his nephew.

"Don't worry about him, he doesn't want to go to School today..." Calire said as she placed the pink bag on the breakfast bar next to Dora.

Jack bent down to face the young boy, his messy blonde hair hanging over his ocean blue eyes, obscuring Jacks view of his nephews face. Jack raised his hand and gently brushed the boys hair back behind his ears.

"You don't wanna go?" he asked watching as the little boy looked deep into his eyes, his head shaking slowly.

"No!" Aaron said, looking back down at the floor where he was drawing circles in the carpet with his green converse.

"You wanna be a doctor like your Uncle Jack though don't you?..." Jack asked, watching as the childs head lifted at the mention of this and he smield as Aaron began to nod enthusiastically "... Then you gotta go to school little man, and i promise... you and I, we will go the batting cages after school today, okay?".

Aaron looked up at his mom as if seeking permission to go out with Jack and when she nodded he threw his arms around Jacks neck and buried his face into Jacks chest.

"Thanks Uncle Jack..."

"Not a problem little man, now go have a good day..." he raised his hand and ruffled Aarons hair. The little boy ran over to his mother. Claire grabbed her sons hand and blew her daughter a kiss before heading to the door. As they reached the door Claire spun round to thank Jack who just waved his hand at her picked Abby up off the sofa. He walked over to the door and Claire smiled. He placed a kiss on her forehead and told her to have a nice day. He fell into this life so easily.. it felt so natural to him. He just wondered why it was he had to impose on his sisters life, instead of sharing this with Kate. He closed the door and took a long look at Abby, she looked straight into his eyes with a love and admiration he had never seen from anyone before, he placed a kiss on her forhead and led her back to the sofa ready to begin thier day.

**REVIEWS PLEASE!! REVIEWS MEAN JATER LOVE!!!! XxX**


	2. Chapter 2

**First off sorry I haven't updated in ages... I have been well, really really busy. I am off work for a week now and am gunna be uploading everything i have as of this second. I thank you all for bearing with me... and i want you all to know how much i appreciate your reviews. Xxx Magically Challenged XxX**

After their usual morning marathon of Dora the Explorer, it was time for Jack and Abby to attend parent/ toddler yoga. Checking his watch Jack sighed, turning the TV off and smiling as Abby looked up at him her eyes dancing at the thought of what lay ahead. Claire had begun yoga with Abby when she was two, but with the new job she had it was difficult for her to take her. So when six months ago Jack had offered to take care of Abby during the day they had resumed yoga.

"Yogi... Yogi..." Abby shouted, jumping up and down on the sofa. Jack smiled and laughed at this sight and his heart broke a little, although he saw her everyday he knew that come three oclock he was really going to miss her. He bent down and scooped her up in his arms, carrying her to the front door but as he opened it he felt the smile fade from his face.There she stood infront of him, as plain as day... so real he could smell the coconut shampoo that lingered on her choclate curls.

"Hi Jack..." she said, a hint of dissapointment in her voice. Jack shook his head, he couldn't believe she was here... that she was really standing here. He took a deep breath and lifted Abby further up his chest, her small form resting on his hip.

"Hi... Kate...um, what are you doing here?" he asked, not meaning to sound as blunt as it had come across but knowing that after everything he deserved to speak how he felt. Kate raised her hand to her face, brushing a stray curl back behind her ear.

"I thought I would drop by, see how you were doing... long time no see" she added, making Jack laugh.

"Yeah...2 years..." Jack replied, he could sense she was feeling nervous, she was fidgeting with ehr hands and her eyes were focusing on Abby.

"Your kid?" Kate asked, motioning towards Abby who was now playing wtih Jacks ear, whispering noises and nonsenses into it. Jack laughed, pushing Abby back up once more.

"It's Abby..." Jack said watching Kate look up from the floor "... Charlie and Claires daughter" he explained, and he smiled at the sight of the smile appearing on her face. he knew that look... relief.

"Wow, she's grown so much..." Kate said and then noticed the little girl was starting to get restless "... I'm sorry, were you guys going somewhere?" she asked.

"Yogi, Yogi... Come on Uncky Jacky we gonnbe late" the little girl cried as she placed her hands on either side of his face and turned his face to look straight in to her eyes. Kate laughed at seeing this sight, but most of all at hearing the phrase 'Uncky Jacky' used by a three year old. Jack noticed Kates face and looked back and forth between the two girls in his life, not wanting to upset either.

"Um... we have parent and toddler yoga in about half an hour..." he said checking his watch "... if um, if your not doing anything then um... you could come with us..." Kate looked bemused at the thought of Jack doing yoga but a part of her really wanted to be alone with him. She looked at him standing there, a new man. Something different about him, he looked... at peace. She remembered the look on his face when he saw her leaving with Sawyer, a year and a half ago and she remembered the card he had sent her for her birthday.

"I will never forget you, I'll always be here for you... you ever need anything you call me... I love you, forever yours Jack XxX"

She looked back up at him and smiled stepping aside to let them out of the house.

"Yeah I'd love to come with you guys... we can um, catch up..."


	3. Chapter 3

Hehe like i said, uploading tons of stuff today and for the rest of the week, reviews are love...XxX

Jack and Abby were sat in a circle amongst a group of parents and toddlers, she couldn't help but notice how all the parents were female. Jack sat there the beautiful blonde girl infront of him and a huge smile on his face. She wondered if her felt intimidated, being surrounded by all these women but she knew him better than that. She could clearly see that the women all loved Jack, after all what was not to like, good looks, charming, sweet, caring and great with kids. She smiled as a small boy ran to Jack and Jack scooped him in for a hug before ruffling his hair.

She sat there for an hour and watched as they exercised, her heart at peace knowing he was happy but her mind flicking to thoughts of how it should have been their child Jack was caring for. She shook her head, trying to rid herself of those thoughts... she had given all that up the day she left with Sawyer. The session ended and Jack walked over to Kate, Abby walking behind him clutching the hands of the young boy.

"You guys were great!" Kate gushed as she smiled at Jack and threw her arms around him. Realising what she had done she tried to pull back from the hug but found that Jack asn't letting go. His mind focusing on the hug desperately never wanting her to let go, thinking that if he held onto her for long enough she would never leave. A woman walked over and picked up the little boy, causing Jack and Kate to break apart.

"Skylar, its time to go..." the woman told the little boy who was holding out his hands to Abby struggling to get back to his playmate "... Hey Jack don't forget its theri dance recital on friday..." Jack looked abashed and turned to face the woman. His arm slipping around Kates waist all too easily.

"Audrey, this is Kate" he said, Kate watched as the womans face lit up.

"Kate?... As in THE Kate... your Kate?" the woman quizzed, an overjoyed excited look on her face. Kate smiled and wondered what the woman had meant by the last remark, it played over and ver in her head "your Kate". The woman extended her hand and Kate accepted.

"Nice to meet you finally, you're quite a legend around here. Jack always talks about you...infact he never stops". Kate seemed to appreciate this comment, but wondered exactlywhat Jack said about her. She looked over at him as if expecting some answers but all she recieved was a smile... god she loved that smile.

They left the gym and walked along the street, Abby holding onto Jacks hand determined not to lose him in the hustle and bustle that was the streets of Boston.

"Hold hands?" Abby asked Jack, looking confused as to why Jack and Kate were not holding hands. Jack noticed the confusion on Abby's face and knew the reason for it. He stopped in his tracks and bent down to face Abby.

"Kates a big girl Abby she doesn't need to hold my hand anymore" Jack tried to explain, but Abby's bottom lip began to quiver. She looked at the ground and then back up at Jack with tears in her eyes.

"I not a big girl Uncky Jacky?" she asked with a childish innocence. Jacks heart broke, he scooped her up into his arms and held the little girl close to his chest adorning her head with kisses.

"Oh Abby, I'm sorry I didn't mean..." he stopped mid-sentence decideding it was too much for him to go into with a three year old. He pulled away from her and looked her straight in the eyes, those same eyes his sister looked at him with everyday and he smiled ".. you'll always be my big girl Abby... always".

Kate watched as Jack held th little girl in his arms, the tears in her eyes reflected in his own. He hadn't meant to upset the little girl and when he hd it had hurt him. She couldn't help but think how great he was with her, and it was there she saaw the reason she had fallen in love with him in the first place. Not wanting to upset the littel girl anymore she waited until Jack and Abby broke apart, the little girl still clutchin his hand. Kate moved closer to Jack and slid her hand into his, not looking him in the eyes for fear of seeing something she knew she couldn't handle right now. Something she knew was inevitable and something she had felt when he put his arms around her waist a few minutes ago. She turned to look at the little girl instead, who watched with wide eyes and Jack smiled at Kate, obviously enjoying the feeling of her tender touch as their hands entwined. Jack smiled to himself and couldn't help but feel that for once something was going right for him. For now.


	4. Chapter 4

**This is for Mikachoo! You know sometimes you look for inspiration and it can be right infront of you all the time and you never knew it. Sometimes it can feel like its the wrong thing to be doing and that it just wasn't meant to be... but you'll never know unless you give it a chance and believe me... chances are what lives are built on. So um... take that chance sweetie! Otherwise you'll spend the rest of your life thinking what if? XxX**

They arrived back at Jacks apartment and after inviting Kate inside, Jack decided that it was time for Abbys' nap. Picking up the little girl and letting her sleepy head fall to his shoulder they began to walk to the spare room. Jack gently placed the sleepy child down on the bed and began to remove her patent leather shoes and undo the plaits from her hair, watching as the curls fell from the bobbles and framed her face making her look even more angelic. Kate stood in the dorrway watching him carefully pull back the sheets and pull the up to cover the small child as she fell into a slumber instantaneously. He didn't leave straight away, just spent a moment staring at his beautiful niece and wondering if Claire had been this sweet as a child and wishing he could have known her then, he would have loved her so much, he always wanted a sister.

"She's beautiful isn't she..." Kate said, intterupting Jacks thoughts. He stood up and walked over to the door.

"Gets it from her mom, we all know Charlie won't take any credit for that..." he joked and it achieved the desired effect... Kate laughed. "... So um, How long are you staying?" Jack asked, trying to change the subject of family and kids, but noticing that as soon as the words had left his mouth Kates expression became serious.

"I was thinking of staying for a while..." she revealed "... I don't know how long though, I guess it all kinda depends"

"Well..." Jack said looking around his house, that didn't seem as lonely as it did that morning "... you're welcome to stay here, as long as you want". Kates smile reappeared.

"That would be great... I um, haven't really thought about that yet but again like i said it all depends, you might want to keep that offer to yourself until we have talked...But you have a great place" Kate said trying desperately to change the subject. Jack noticed the switch in topic and decided not to push her, Kate would talk to him when she was ready. She looked around his place and couldn't help but smile at what she saw. Everything was just so... Jack. From the sleek black leather sofa and the glass coffee table in the living room, to the glass dining table and leather chairs that made up the dining room even the small office she had walked past a few minutes ago that was covered wall to wall with pictures of him and his friends screamed class.

Kate smiled noticing a picture above the fireplace in the living room, a man and a woman on a sandy beach, palm trees swaying melodically in the background and water around thier ankles. They had thier arms wrapped around each other and huge smiles on thier faces. Many people had commented on how great the couple looked together, how in love they looked. They didn't know the truth, the didn't know that it was the last time those people had seen each other and they didn't know they wouldn't reunite until two years had passed.

"How did you get a copy of that..." Kate asked motioning to the huge frame, Jack looked up, nodded and smiled ".. didn't the magazine take that picture? Why did you hang it in your living room?" she finished, sitting herself down on the sofa and looking intently at the picture.

"I remembered how beautiful you looked that day, when they told you your charges were to be dropped and you ran over to me and threw your arms around me... How could i not have that moment captured. I hung it in here because everytime i think of you, and i wonder if you're happy... this helps me. It helps me to think of how you were... we were".

Kates head dropped at Jacks honesty, she brought her hands up to her face and rubbed her forehead gently, her eyes closing.

"Now look at me... that day was the best day of my life and I messed it up by making bad choices..." Jack moved closer to her and bent down to her height. He reached out for her hands and wrapped his own skillful, surgeons hands around them, looking into her eyes.

"You didn't make bad choices Kate... you've ended up here haven't you?, You're healthy, you're not on the run anymore and you're happy..." he noticed Kates head jerk up at this last remarka nd he looked deep into her eyes as he asked her "... you are happy aren't you... he is treating you right?"

"Is who treating me right?..." Kate replied, knowing who he was talking about but not wanting to come right out with it. Jack tilted his head to the side and gave Kate a pessimistic look, she let out a deep breath "... Jack, I went to Talahasse with Sawyer, I stayed at his place for a month..." she gbegan but Jack cut in, standing up and bringing his hands to his sides.

"You don't have to tell me this..."

"... Then I moved out... we were never together like that Jack, not like that..."

"Then why did you leave with him..." Jack asked almost shouting but remembering the small child sleeping not too far away. He had promised himself that when they did eventually cross paths again that he would be man enough to ask her this "... Why were you holding his hand and getting on that plane... Why Kate?"

Kates eyes filled with tears as she stood up, her eyes still locked with Jacks as she tried to hold her own.

"He had hold of my hand, because I told him not to let go... I knew that if he did, It would have been you I was sitting next to on that plane home and I needed to fix myself first..."

"I don't understand..." Jack admitted, shaking his head and sitting himself down on the coffee table. Kate sunk to meet his gaze once more and placed her hands on his.

"I never had anyone care for me the way you did Jack, and I didn't know what to do... I had to find out who I was as a free person before I could let myself fall into anything else..."

Jack laughed and stood up off the table, walking over to the fireplace his eyes transfixed on the picture that hung above the fireplace. He let out a sigh he hdan't realised he had been holding and storked the back of his head before turning back to face Kate.

"I have spent the last two years wonering where you were, if you were safe... loved... and i tried so hard to track you down, i thought that maybe stuff between you and Sawyer had gotten serious and you didn't me messing it up. So i gave up. I stopped looking and i became godfather to these two amazingly beautiful children... but you were always there, in the back of mind and occupying all but a small art of my heart that i gave to them. Everytime i look at that little girl in there, I can't help but think about how unfair life is..." he said, his tone becoming more serious and the tears now falling from his eyes "... That should be our child asleep in there Kate... It should be our daughter I take to yoga, dance recitals and sleepovers... it should be our daughter that I kiss goodnight and it hurts that it not".

Jack looked at Kate and noticed that her eyes were filled with uncried tears threatening to make an appeareance. She stood up and walked over to him and grabbed his hand with hers pressing a small photograph into the palm of his hand. Looking into his palm he saw his own eyes staring back at him, from a freckles splattered face with Jet black tendrils tied up in pigtails. He felt his heart skip a beat as he looked up from the picture to Kate even more bleary eyed as she nodded to him before whispering

"...It really should be"

**Reviews Rewiews I WANT REVIEWS...please!!! XxXxXxX**


	5. Chapter 5

I just wanted to let you know that this entire fic is dedicated my my fave lil sister Mikachoo... You are more inspirational than any song or poem and your smart, funny and way too prettyful for your own good. Loves Ya XxXxX Thankyou Hellmouth20 and Strizzy... I loves you guys too XxX (btw Hellmouth, you a Buffy Fan?)

Jack stood there staring at the photgraph in his hand, his body shaking and his hands trembling as he looked into those eyes he saw in his mirror every morning.

He eventually managed to pluck up the courage and find the words to speak.

"Uh, shes mine..." he said, more a statement than a question. As if he was reassuring himself that it was real. Kate wastched him and nodded allowing a smile to creep on her face as she thought of her daughter, thier daughter.

"She's ours Jack... Can't you see yourself in her, your eyes... your smile?"

Jack looked down at the photograph and stifled a breath, shaking his head in disbelief.

"I see a little girl... a stranger... a little girl who doesn't know her father..." Jack said, anger and fristration creeping up in his voice "... God Kate! Would it have killed you to call me? She's what...nearing 2 years old... Do you know how much of her life i have missed" he shouted, his hands finding his head as he rubbed his temples furiously.

"Yeah Jack I do..." Kate shouted back, standing up now and just as angry as he was although she knew she had no right to be angry, he was telling the truth "... I know exactly how much of her life you have missed because i have been there..."

"Lucky you..." Jack spat out, slamming his hands down on the table and shaking his head.

"Don't you think that if i knew exactly how to tell you I would have? Don't you think that I have lay awake every night since I found out I was pregnant wondering how to tell you? Damnit Jack! I wanted to tell you..."

"Then why did it take so long, really... I wanna know. Was it because you didn't want me to a part of her life just like you wouldn't let me be part of yours" Jack shouted, and the minute those words left his mouth, he wished they'd never touched his tongue. He felt his heart shut down and Kates hand connect with his face.

"How dare you..." she said, tears falling down her face "... I want my daughter to know her father Jack, her real father... Not some man who pretends to love her out of pity. Jesus Jack do you know how hard it has been for me... there was nothing more i wanted than for you to have seen her being born"

"Then why didn't you call me?"

"And say what..." Kate asked biting her bottom lip the way she always did when she was nervous ".. Hi Jack, we haven't spoken for months but i'm about ready to give birth to your daughter you might wanna hurry..."

"Kate thats not fair!"

"So you're saying that you would have been there... if i called?"

"In a heartbeat"

"Then you're a greater man than i thought, all hail king Jack the man who can do no wrong..." she stated throwing her hands up in the air "... You know what this was a bad idea, I came here to tell you about our daughter, thinking maybe you'd wanna see her and we end up arguing... I'm just gunna go..."

"Go where! You gunna run again Kate... When are you going to stop running and stay put..." he asked grabbing her by the arms and pulling her to him, his eyes searching hers as he begged "... please don't take her away from me"

"I don't intend on taking her away from you" Kate admitted, seeing the hurt in his eyes. He moved his hands up her arms to rest on her shoulders.

"Where are you going to stay?"

"Theres a motel just off..." she started only to be interrupted by Jack shaking his head.

"You're staying here..." he ordered Kate looked at him skeptically "... my daughter is not staying in a motel. You're not staying in a motel"

"It was never a problem when we were staying with Sawyer"

"And like i told you so many times before Sawyer will never treat you how you deserve to be treated... you deserve..."

"... I deserve what Jack, the woman who kept you from your child deserves what?"

"The woman, the amazing woman who gave borth to my child deserves to be loved. She deserves to wake up every morning and know she is safe and loved... I told you Kate, no matter what I will always be here for you..."

"Jack... I killed my father..." she told him, turning her back and walking away from him.

"He hurt you and your mother..." Jack offered, Kate spun around and looked at him her eyes full of tears.

"I kept your daughter from you"

He walked oevr to her again and enveloped her in his arms as her head hit his chest way too easily.

"You gave me a daughter"

"I left with Sawyer..."

"You're here now..." Jack said, running his hands through her hair and kissing the top of her head.

"You CAN'T fix me Jack, you've tried, Lord knows you have tried..." he pulled away from her and looked deep into those Hazel eyes he had dreamt about for so long

"Why would I want to fix you... you're perfect the way you are"

"Jack..."

"Kate..."

"You wanna see her?"

**I dont know why but i thought I'd leave this here Review PLS XXXxXxXxXxXx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here ya go... again reviews mean Jater Love**

Jack stared at her his eyes questioning hers, searching for words his mouth couldn't hold. He nodded his head slowly in response to her question but was brought out of his trance by a knock at the door. Opening it he was surprised to find Charlie standing there his guitar case in hand. He smiled and threw his arms around his brother in law.

"Long time no see..." Jack said, pulling back and noticing Charlie searching the apartment looking for someone or something. Jack pointed to the bedroom and shook his head "... I just put her down for a nap, she'll be so happy to see you". Charlie smiled and gave Jack an appreciative nod before making his way to the bedroom. Charlie stood in the doorway watching the little girl as she lay fast asleep in the comfort of Jacks home.

"She's beautiful..." Charlie whispered, six months had passed since he last saw his daughter having been on tour with Driveshaft, he had to admit she had changed a little.

"That's her mothers genetics, don't you think?" Jack teased, Charlie smiled noticing Kate lingering behind Jack, a confused look on her face. Charlie walked over to Kate and threw his arms around her.

"I never thought i'd see you again Kate..." he admitted feeling hre hug tighten as they embraced for the first time since the rescue.

"Its great seeing you Charlie..."

"I see you have come back just in time, we all thought Jack was going to be alone forever" Charlie teased throwing Jack a look that Jack knew all too well.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence with regards to my love life bro... seriously" Jack said, smiling and shaking his head at Charlie who was now looking back in on his daughter who was beginning to stir from her sleep.

"Um, Jack I know you're supposed to have her till three but is it okay if I take her. I was going to surprise Claire when she gets home from work..."

"Yeah Charlie that would be fine, after all I'm just the uncle, your her father"

"Hey beautiful..."

"Daddy... you're back"

"Yeah baby, daddy's back... god i missed you...I hope you have been behaving for Uncle Jack?"

"Uncky Jacky says Abby big girl daddy... Uncky Jacky loves Abby..."

"Uncle Jack thinks the world of you sweetie I know...You wanna come home with daddy?..." Charlie asked his daughter, smiling when she nodded. He scooped her up into his arms and began to walk out of the room, stopping for Jack to say goodbye. Jack leant in and kissed the little girl on the nose whilst she snuggled into her fathers chest, just like she had snuggled into his earlier. He smiled thinking about how perfectly Abby fit against Charlies chest. How she clung to her father as if she never wanted to let go.

"Bwye bwye Unky Jacky...Wuv you..." Abby whispered, snuggling her head further into Charlies chest and closing her eyes.

Jack opened the door and watched them leave, wondering where Kate had gotten to. He searched the house for her and found her sat in the office staring at all of his pictures. Jack and Abby at the park, Jack and Aaron at the batting cages, Jack and Claire at the beach... she let out a sigh running her hand up a gold frame that sat on his desk, inside it was empty Kate guessed it was either a new frame or it used to house a photo Jack didn't want to look at anymore.

"You know I'm pretty sure that is the best picture i own..." Jack commented, walking over beside her and sliding himself on the desk.

"Charlie gone?"

"Yeah, and he has taken Abby with him so if we need to go anywhere... now we can..." Jack hinted, only moments ago Kate had asked him if he wanted to see his daughter and truth be told he really didn't want to wait any longer.

"My dad's going to bring her over, but um Jack theres something about her you should know..." Jack looked at Kate intregued "... she doesn't talk, shes nearing two and she doesnt talk, has never said a word... I had her checked out, Doctors say she fine just stubborn..."

"She hasn't said a word, not even made a noise?"

"She cries...laughs, but words... no...I guess i just wanted you to know incase you thought I had done something to her... you know turned her against you"

"Kate I know you would never do that...I'm sure she's fine..."

Fifteen minutes had passed and Jack found himself growing not only impatient but nervous. What if she didn't like him? What if he made her cry? Kate noticed this and quickly set about to make sure he felt at ease about meeting her. The doorbell rang and Jacks eyes darted to the door, his hands shaking. Kate gave him an apologetic look and walked ot the front door.

"Hey daddy..." she said, standing aside to welcome Sam in. He was clutching a purple bag and on his hip there rested a little girl. Her round face and freckles linking her to Kate but those eyes and that hair making her unmistakenly Jacks. Kate held out her arms for the little girl who immediately jumped at the chance to be with her mom.

Leading them into the living room Kate watched Jack stand as her father entered the room but not once did he take his eyes off the small girl resting on Kates hip.

"Nice to meet you son..." Sam offered, extending his hand and smiling as Jack shook willingly, his eyes still locked with the little girls. "... She's beautiful isn't she?" Sam asked smiling at his granddaughter who looked over at Jack and held out her hands in grabbing motions. Jack looked at Kate and walked a little closer as the little girl leant out of her mothers grasp and took a handful of Jacks' t-shirt.

"I think she likes you..." Kate said, handing her over to Jack who took her willingly still entranced by her eyes, his eyes. He just stood there watching her and she in return watched him, neither breaking the eye contact and netiehr wanting to let go. Jack felt a wave of emotion wash over him as he held this little girl in his arms. His little girl... he could get used to that.

"I'm gunna leave now... give you some time alone" Sam said clearing his throat and walking out of the living room with Kate in tow.

"I'll call you daddy..." she told him throwing her arms around his neck and kissing his cheek "...I promise"

Sam tilted his head to the side and peered into the living room once more, his eyes transfixed on the scene infrotn of him. Jack was stood in the middle of the room, not a word nor sound coming from his mouth but he could swear that they were communicating, Jack and his grandaughter. He watched as they smiled at one another, her eyes telling him the darkest of secrets and his proclaiming his love for her without words and it was then it happened. Her head fell to his chest and she snuggled in deep, Jacks hands running through her loose waist length Jet black hair which hung loosely round her shoulders.

Sam leant in and placed a kiss on Kate head and left. When she walked into the living room and saw what her father had seen she felt in her heart that finally she had made a right choice.


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay thankyou for all your reviews, you guys rock!! I love comin onto what my fiancee calls my 'command station' and finding these amazing reviews you guys have written for me. The fact that you're reading this makes me want to do more.Oh yeah and i am totally digging a story right now called When It Becomes Too Much... breathtaking!! XXXX PS.. **

**IF YOU HAVEN'T READ IT YET! GO FIND 'SIMPLE' - by a talented writer called Mikachoo... She is my inspiration. X**

Kate walked into the room and Jacks eyes opened, lifting his head groggily from his daughters hair he smiled. His arms wrapped aorund her so tight, so protective like a father should be of his only child, his daughter. Kate remembered the times on the island they had spoken about kids, not their own... mainly Aaron and Abyy and she knew how great he was going to be when he became a father. She just didn't realise how fast he would take to it. There he stood in the living room with his mirror image, his baby girl and he looked free finally... he looked at rest.

Walking over to them Kates hand reached out for her daughters hair as she gently stroked her head. The little girl snuggled further into Jacks chest her hands still gripping his t-shirt for fear of him letting her go. He brought his head down and she instantly lifted her up to meet his gaze. He smiled at her and she released her grip on his top, brinigng her hands up to either side of his face just like Abby had done earlier only this time it felt different, he was looking into the eyes of his future. The little girl smiled back at her father and slowly brought her nose to mett his as they eskimo kissed. A tear slipped from Jacks eye and rolled down his face.

"I have only just met you but i love you already little one..." he whispered, a lump forming in his throat which he tried to clear. Kate stood beside them watching how gentl he was with their daughter. How lovingly he held her and how he seemed to speak to her without the use of words. Suddenly her thoughts were innterupted by Jacks voice, he turned to Kate and shook his head letting out an ashamed laugh.

"I just realised... I um, I don't even know her name" he admitted sheepishly turning back to face those yees that he would never get tired of seeing everyday, those beautiful eyes that he could only have wished for in his wildest dreams. Kate took a step closer and looked at the child, her hand brushing back the hair that was framing her daughters face.

"Its Faith..." Kate started, watching his eyes light up as her remembered the reference to thier talk they had shared on the day he asked her to move to the caves "... her name is Faith, Faith Jatlyn Shephard", Kate admitted sheepishly, feeling her face flush as she revealed that thier daughter had his last name.

"You gave her my last name?" Jack asked, as if reading her mind.

"Yeah.. I um, I hope you don't mind she just... seems to suit Shephard a hell of a lot better than Austen, she doesn't look like an Austen".

Jack shook his head, smiling at the comment and took another look at his half sleeping daughter " Nope, she's definitely mine..."

"She even snores like you..." Kate blurted out causing Jack to erupt into a state of laughter, leaning over to kiss his daughters head and whisper.

"Thats my girl..." The little girl looked up at her father as he carried her further up his chest making her comfortable. When thier eyes locked again he brought his face closer to hers and spoke in barely a whisper "...Hey Faith, I'm your daddy" He liked the sound of that... dadddy. The little girl instinctively leant in and placed a kiss on Jacks lips like she had understood everyword he had said, even the ones he didn't say.

"She loves you already... I knew she would" Kate revealed, feeling relief wash over her that finally something had gone right.

"I think she's tired, Can I go put her down?" Jack asked lookin over at Kate for approval, Kate just smiled at him.

"She's your daughter Jack, if she is tired and you want to let her nap... go for it, you don't have to ask..."

Jack gave Kate a smile that said thankyou and he walked to the bedroom once more, bypassing Abby's room and straight to his own. He lay her down on the bed and tucked her into the sheet. Her angelic face so familiar to him. He smiled, leant down and kissed her gently on the forhead. Kate watched from the dorrway once more, a smile on her face and tears in her eyes. Jack didn't get up once Faith had fallen into a deep sleep, he sat on the bed next to her just watching her sleep, watching his dauighter. He smiled thinking about how he was never going to tired of hearing those words, daughter... father... He, Jack Shephard was a father, to a beautiful little girl who was every inch her fathers daughter as she curled up in a ball and began to snore lightly.

"I love you Faith..." Jack whispered bringing his face closer to hers and resting his hand on her head of curls " I have only just met you and I'd give my life for you... It sounds strange ot admit it, but i felt like part of me was missing and now you're here and I'm whole. I'll never leave you baby... Daddy promises..." he said leaning in and placing a kiss on her forehead before standing up to leave the room. He looked up at Kate and smiled at her, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her close to his chest to replace that warmth that had dissapeared the minute he let go of Faith. "... she's asleep" he admitted, part of him happy the other part wanting to spend every second with hid daughter.

"She was asleep the moment she felt your arsm around her Jack... I have to say, I'm impressed..." Jack looked at Kate confused "... She um, doesn't like men, well... Sawyer... she doesn't like him at all. She cries everytime he goes near her..."

Jack smiled at hearing this, feeling a little angry that Sawyer had met his daughter first, and as sad as it sounded he felt grateful that his daughter didn't like him.

"She's definitely her daddy's girl then..." he admitted and they both laughed.

**Review Review Review, for me and you! XxX**


	8. Chapter 8

**This is the final installment of this fic enjoy XxXxXxX**

Jack lead Kate into the kitchen as she perched herself on a barstool Jack went to the fridge.

"Can i get you a drink?" he asked, looking back and forth from her ot the contents of his fridge. They had little to be desired.

"Do you um... Do have Pineapple juice?" Kate asked, not wanting to sound fussy but since they had come back from the island all she could drink was pineapple juice. Jack looked back in his fridge and smiled pulling out a yellow carton and getting a glass from above the bar to pour Kate a glass. He handed her the glass and smiled as she brought it to her mouth and took a sip, letting out a breath afterwards.

"So um, how long do you intend on staying in Boston for, you said it depended right..." he asked, sitting himself on a stool next to her and looking directly into her eyes.

"I um, I guess I'd better start making some plans in terms of looking for a place..."

"Stay here..." Jack intterupted and then looked down at his feet "... sorry I didn't mean to sound pushy its just..."

"I know, you want to spend time with Faith..." Kate said watching Jacks eyes light up at the mention of his daughter. He leant in closer to her and placed his hand on her cheek she felt her head rest entirely on his hand and her trouble fall away as she closed her eyes. Jack leant in closer until thier lips were inches apart and he breathed heavily, moving his lips to her ears whispering...

"I want to spend time with you too Kate, I've missed you..."

Kate pulled back until they were facing each other again, thier lips just whispers apart and she closed her eyes leaning in, Jack doing the same as they kissed for the first time in 2 years. Jack stood up and pulled Kate into his embrace, hoisting her up onto the breakfast bar, her legs wrapped tightly around his waist and his arms wrapping around her back and finding thier way through her hair as he kissed her once more.

A noise came from the bedroom, a small cry followed by sounds of movement. Jack pulled away slightly listening to the small sobs that were emitted from his daughter. He gently lifted Kate off the bar and ran to the bedroom where he was greeted by his daughter sat up in bed witha bewildered look on her tiny tearstained face. Upon seeing him she strecthed out her arms and began screaming at the top of her lungs the first words she had ever spoken...

"DADDY!!!!..."

Jack looked at Kate and she looked back at him in total shock. He walked to the bed and scooped the little girl into his arms. Her sobbing stopped, she looked straight into his eyes and they told Jack that she was upset that he had left her after promising he would never leave.

"It's okay baby... daddy's here..." he told her, holding her head to his chest, her settled in his lap as he rocked her back and forth. She grabbed his t-shirt again and began to shake her head.

"No go daddy!... no go... pwease" the words came flying from her mouth and Kate watched in awe as thier daughter carried out a conversation with her father. Amazed at how taken Faith was with Jack and vice versa, rightly so she thought... they needed each other.

Jack held the little gorl closer, scolding himself for leaving her. He sat himself back on the bed so that his back rested against the headboard. He storked her tight curls gently as Kate walked over to the bed and sat herself down next to them, allowing herself to intrude on thier moment. She brought her hand to her daughters back, her clothes damp from the bad dream Kate guessed she'd had.

"She needs to be changed, maybe a cold bath" Kate suggested and Jack nodded in agreement making his way to the bathroom with Kate in tow. This task proved harder than initally thought because Faith wouldn't release her grip on Jack, not even to let Kate hold her she just kept mumbling

"My daddy... mine... no go"

Realising this plan was to no avail Jack had an idea. Walking over to his shower he kicked off his shoes and stepped in.

"Okay little one... this is a compromise, we shall consider this one a draw..." he told his daughter, turning the nozzle and standing directly under the showerhead as the cold water came splashing out. He held his daughter tight as she squirmed with the change of heat. Kate laughed at this, as the fact that Jack had stepped into a shower fully clothed to cool down his stubborn daughter. Faith looked onto Jacks eyes and let out a giggle, her hadns finding his face and her lips finding his once more.

"Silly daddy... all wet..." she cried letting out another giglle that made Jacks heart melt. He let the water envelope them for a few more minutes before Faith cried out for release "... Cold now daddy!... no wet".

Stepping out of the shower Kate handed Jack a towel. He wrapped it tightly around his daighter and began walking her back to his room. He removed her wet garments and dried her before placing a grey hooded top over her head. He picked her up and sat her on his thick duvet, laughing at how his Columbia hoody drowned her, the sleeves dangling from her small arms and her wet curls hanging over the sides. He walked over to his closet and took out a pair of long shorts and began to get changed.

Kate watched as Jack and Faith went about this routine that seemed so natural and when Jack was changed he joined Faith on the bed. She had sat and watched him intensly as he climbed next to her and slid under the duvet, motioning for her to join him. She slimbed in beside him and lay her head on his chest. Jack looked over at Kate, a mixture os awe and confusment on her face.

"There's t-shirts you can borrow in there... there's a guest room down the hall if you're uncomfortable but you are more than welcome to join us..." he told her nodding towards the huge dresser her had pulled fresh clothes from just minutes ago. Kate walked over to the dresser and pulled a white t-shirt from the top draw, she slipped her jeans down her slender legs and Jack felt a lump rise in his throat. He watched intently as she tunred away pulling her tight shirt off and replacing it with his white t-shirt that set off how tanned she was. She looked back at her daughter curled up in bed and smiled.

"Mommy...here.." Faith ordered patting the empty space beside her in Jacks bed, Kate smiled and slid in next to her daughter looking over at Jack who had a peaceful smile on his face. Faith leant over and kissed Kate on the cheek and then snuggled back into Jack.

"She's beautiful... amazing..." Jack said looking from Faith to Kate who was lying on her side watching them "... thankyou...". He stretched his arm out to Kate and pulled closer to them. Leaning down he kissed her forehead gently.

"You look like a real family..." Kate said watching thier daughter drift off once more against her fathers chest. Jack smiled and kissed Faiths head.

"Were nothing without her beautiful mother..." he said, not meeting Kates gaze but knowing she was tearing up. He moved his hand down to caress her back and rubbed gentle circles on her bare skin making her feel relaxed.

"We have so much to talk about..." she said her eyelids drooping as she snuggled into the fluffy pillows that surrounded her. Jack leant in and kissed her once more before closing his own eyes.

"Tomorrow..." he assured her "... we have always got tomorrow Katie, if anything proves that, she does" He told her holding his sleeping daughter close and kissing her forhead as they fell asleep just living in today.

**THE END I know crap ending but oh well more fics to come I promise**


End file.
